finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocobo equipment
Chocobo equipment is a recurring subset of equipment in the ''Final Fantasy'' series related to chocobos, the series's mascot creature. The equipment pieces have been high-ranking or low-ranking pieces, depending on the game. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV The Chocobo Suit is a robe exclusive to the ''Advance and Complete Collection releases. It is usable by Palom and is his strongest armor. It gives 28 Defense, 30 Magic Defense, 25 Evasion, 15 Magic Evasion, and +15 Agility. It also grants immunity to Poison. It can be found in the Lunar Ruins. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Chocobo Suit is a robe that was dummied out and is only accessible via hacks. It is virtually identical to how it appeared in ''Final Fantasy IV, except it is usable by many more characters besides Palom. ''Final Fantasy VI The Chocobo Brush is Relm's initially equipped weapon. It is the weakest brush, it has an attack power 60 and grants +1 to Magic. The Chocobo Suit is the second-weakest costume for Relm and Strago. It has 58 Defense, 38 Magic Defense, and boosts Strength by 3, Speed by 6 and Stamina by 2. As with all costumes, it gives immunity to Poison. The Chocobo Suit can be found in Esper Caves, stolen from Caladrius or obtained by betting the Tabby Suit in the Coliseum. Final Fantasy VII The Chocobracelet is a rare armor piece acquired by racing at the Gold Saucer. It has 35 Defense, 38 Magic Defense, and +10 Defense% and Magic Defense%. It also boosts Dexterity by 30 and Luck by 20. It has four single Materia slots. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- There are five Chocobo Armlets available for Zack named in escalating power as Chocobo Armlet, then Mountain Chocobo Armlet, River Chocobo Armlet, Sea Chocobo Armlet, and Sky Chocobo Armlet. The Chocobo Armlet gives +20% AP, which each subsequent level of power giving an additional +20%, up to +100% with the Sky Chocobo Armlet. All, but the base Chocobo Armlet, also make Zack immune to stun. When used in Materia Fusion, the Armlets give +10% AP to the new Materia, with lower ranks of the Armlets needing more added to the fusion to receive the bonus. Final Fantasy XI The Chocobo Wand is a club. The Chocobo Whistle is a neck armor, the Chocobo Jack Coat is body armor, the Chocobo Gloves are hand equipment, the Chocobo Hose are leg equipment, and the Chocobo Boots are boots. The chocobo equipment grants its wearer extended chocobo rental time. Final Fantasy XIV The Chocobo Suit is a joke costume awarded to the player who raise their Chocobo Companion up to rank 10. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Choco Shield is a weak shield that boosts Evade by 10. It is obtained by completing "Mission #194: Free Cyril!". Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Chocobo Shield returns and provides +12 Evasion and +2 Speed. It can be bought for 7200 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Damascus, Chocobo Skin, and Alraune Drill, and teaches the ability Gil Snapper for Vikings. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Chocobo Shield is the strongest shield. It has 25 Defense and requires Orichalcum x2 and a Yellow Feather to be created. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Chocobow is a high-powered bow that increases Defense and Magic by 5. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Chocobow is a mid-powered bow that gives +30 to Stun and has 62 Attack. The stronger Red Chocobow gives +5 to Fire, +25 to Stun, and has 99 Attack. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Chocoblade is Bartz's weakest exclusive weapon. It is a level 50 sword that gives +36 Attack and boosts Regen rate by 30%. The Chocobracelet is a level 22 bangle. It gives +115 HP, 17 Defense, and boosts Regen rate by 25%. The Chocobo Down, Chocobo Wing and Chocobo Feather are accessories that grant EXP +20%, EXP +50%, and EXP +100% respectively, with a 30% chance to break for all of them. The Chocobo Cologne is a special trade accessory that grants Luck +4 when equipped, and is obtained through Arcade Mode Normal/Time Attack in 15-20 minutes. It can be traded in the shop for an immediate level up on a character. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Chocoblade returns as a level 30 exclusive weapon for Bartz that provides +40 Attack and +10% Regen. It can be obtained by trading 61,000 gil, Rapier, Scarletite, and x5 Wanderer's Desire. The Chocobracelet returns as a level 1 bangle that provides +234 HP, +13 Defense, and +5% Regen. It can be obtained by trading 16,100 gil, Silver Bangles, and Oerba Beads. The Chocobo Feather, Wing and Down return with their same effects. The Chocobo Cologne also returns with its same use, and can be won in Arcade Mode. A large amount of them can be won through ''Prologus, as all but one of the 57 accomplishments reward a Chocobo Cologne, which can then be transferred to Dissidia 012 when the player begins a new game and imports their Prologus save data. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Dragon Quest X'' Shantotto shows up in Dragon Quest X. If the player help her find materials for black magic, they can get a Chocobo Hat. Gallery FFVI Chocobo Suit Artwork.jpg|Official art of Chocobo Suit from Final Fantasy VI. Chocobo Brush - FF6.png|Chocobo Brush in Final Fantasy VI. FFXI Club 34.png|Chocobo Wand in Final Fantasy XI. FFXIV_Chocobo_Suit.png|A Miqo'te wearing the Chocobo Suit in Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. FFTA Choco Shield.PNG|Choco Shield in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. EoT Chocobow.png|Chocobow in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. EoT Red Chocobow.png|Red Chocobow in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. PFF Chocoblade DFF Icon.png|Icon for Chocoblade in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Chocobow RoF Icon.png|Icon for Chocobow in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Chocobo Boomerang SR.png|Chocobo Boomerang in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR). FFAB Chocobo Brush SR.png|Chocobo Brush in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR). FFAB Chocobo Gun SR.png|Chocobo Gun in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR). FFAB Chocobo Knuckle SR.png|Chocobo Knuckle in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR). FFAB Chocobo Boomerang SR+.png|Chocobo Boomerang in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR+). FFAB Chocobo Brush SR+.png|Chocobo Brush in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR+). FFAB Chocobo Gun SR+.png|Chocobo Gun in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR+). FFAB Chocobo Knuckle SR+.png|Chocobo Knuckle in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR+). FFAB Chocobo Staff SR+.png|Chocobo Staff in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR+). FFAB Chocobo Brush SSR.png|Chocobo Brush in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR). FFAB Chocobo Gun SSR.png|Chocobo Gun in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR). FFAB Chocoblade SSR.png|Chocoblade in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR). FFAB Chocobow SSR.png|Chocobow in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR). FFAB Chocobo Brush SSR+.png|Chocobo Brush in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR+). FFAB Chocobo Gun SSR+.png|Chocobo Gun in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR+). FFAB Chocoblade SSR+.png|Chocoblade in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR+). FFAB Chocobow SSR+.png|Chocobow in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR+). FFAB Chocobo Gun UR.png|Chocobo Gun in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (UR). FFRK Chocobo Wing FFX.png|Chocobo Wing in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFX. FFRK Chocobo Suit FFIV.png|Chocobo Suit in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFIV. FFRK Chocobo Suit FFV.png|Chocobo Suit in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFV. Etymology Category:Recurring equipment